OC War Prank
by CygnusCrown Night
Summary: War time!Get on the battle field every OC!Let 's have fun! (No more OCs accepted) Details for my contest in chapter 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:PRANK WARRR!**

**Neptune :OC prank war.**

**Venus :And this the form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Crush: (May be they can get thrown in)Bao and Nile taken as usual,**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Favorite food:**

**Things that they care about most:**

**Things they hate:**

**See you soon~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Prank War!**

**Ninel: CN does not own any characters except Neptune and Venus!**

**Kaminari:FOOOTTTTBBAAALLL INCOMMING!**

***Hits Ginka in the face while he was eating a burger*splat!**

**Ginka:OH- my poor burger!**

_NeptunexBao_

_VenusxNile_

_NinelxDashan_

_KyarinxKing_

_Rex x Motti_

_Leanne and Zakia Phlox_

_Gin xTsubasa_

_MegumixDynamis_

_Ka Tategami_

**I am still accepting OCs,and still looking for some missing see you soon.**

**Neptune:*Hugs Bao*Everybody can send in pranks review**

**Bao:Cant…breath…*Faints***


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Ok I made my finally decision…**

**Neptune :Help me!**

**Minion:(From despicable me):YAY!*riding Neptune like a horse***

_NeptunexBao_

_VenusxNile_

_NinelxDashan_

_KyarinxKing_

_Rex x Motti_

_Leanne and Zakia Phlox_

_Gin xTsubasa_

_MegumixDynamis_

_Ka Tategami_

_EmmaxHyoma_

_SierraxKenta(sorry,muse…only accepting one OC from you...)_

_L Drago DestroyerxRyuga_

_RockyxChi Yun(So sorry that I can't accept Jade…)_

_ColexHikaru_

_KaminarixGinka_

_HopexKyoya_

**No more OCs excepted,phew…tough choice…**

**I still need pranks as I ran out of it…**

**Well just review or pm the pranks**

**Note:**

**Do not use pranks that causes any deaths…**

**No character is dying here**

Pranks accepted are minor injuries or plainly a good laugh,characters from other show are also accepted to help with the pranks.

**Pinkie Pie(MLP):YAY!PARTY!**

**Neptune:Oh no…**

**SQUISH!**

**Me:Call the ambulance!**

**Bao:*Extracting Pinkie off…*Get off Neptune you weirdo…**

**Pinkie:Are you male or female?**

**Bao:Gasped**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi,It is me again…**

**I will like to thank all the authors who send in their ocs,I will give each character a portal gun ,give me…**

**Its looks:**

**Design:**

**Colour:**

**If you have pranks ,pm me or send in by review**

**~CN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi everybody…I just change my pen name but still call me CN…for the sake of somebody trying to kill me…**

**On with the show…**

"Phew! Sierra! What is with the excrement?" Neptune asked looking at the older girl pulled a bag over her shoulder, "Nothing much… just a prank…"Sierra smiled as she spilled some near Kenta's house.

At Monster's INC (Incorporated)

"Who are we looking for?" asked Neptune as both girls retrieved their portal guns, "Sulley…"Sierra smiled as a group of monsters entered the scare floor. "It is a good thing I brought Triton along…"Neptune said as she puts her reptile pet on the floor, "Run along! Tri!" Neptune said as Triton ran into a monster, not Sulley, but Claws…(Looks like Triton)and started chatting.

Sierra facepalmed, "What are you doing here?"a voice chimed into the girl's ears, which made them spun,there stood three girls. "Ninel…Megumi,sister? What are you doing here?" "We are about to ask you two the exact same question!" "CHILDREN!CALL THE CDA!" yelled a monster, "Look ,we are not kids,we are teens!"Megumi protested, "Quickly!Look for the furry, blue and purple monster!" yelled Sierra.

Five minutes later…

"Where 's Triton?" "Over here!" yelled Ninel as Neptune snatched Triton away from the blue crocodile like monster, "The kid TOUCHED ME!" yelled Claws as Neptune quickly uses her portal gun to get away with the rest.

Back in the real world…

"Ok kids…What can I do…" Sulley asked , "May I request you to hide somewhere till you see a boy with light green hair and brown eyes come?"Sierra asked as Ninel signal that Kenta was coming,all five girls dashed into hiding, Kenta was playing 'Minion Rush' on his IPhone, Sulley jumped out of his hiding placed and roared, Kenta screamed and trip backwards into the excrement(Which happens to be dog poo), Kenta was covered in it and smelled like a diaper. "HA HA Ha!"laughed Sulley,Ninel,Neptune,Megumi,Venus and Sierra , "Ok Mr Sulley here is your pay…"Sierra said as she handed the furry monster $500 (monster money), "Anytime kiddos!" Sulley said as he jumped back into the portal.

"That wasn't funny!"yelled poor Kenta,as he got up and went to the bathroom. "Hey! I got an idea! Let's have a prank war this winter!" Ninel said as they walked home, "I am in!" "Me too…" "I accept this challenge!" all four girls put their hands on each other.

"Venus ,let us start with Da Sha Yan!"Megumi said as she pointed towards the black and yellow haired teen. "On it !"said Venus.

The next morning…

"Good morning!" a voice chimed into Da Sha Yan's ear, he lazily opened an eye to spot a pink colored pony with puffy mane, "I am Pinkie Pie! Let's have a party!" said Pinkie as she jumped up and down on the Chinese teen, "Help…" Da Sha Yan cried as Pinkie continue hopping up and down, "Boingy…Boingy…Boingy!"

Ninel quickly rushed upstairs as Venus and Megumi giggled as they ate their food faster, "Help!" the Wang Hu Zhong Leader screeched.

After Ninel extracted Pinkie from Da Sha Yan…

Pinkie went back to SugarCube corner as Da Sha Yan made a trip to the hospital,after Da Sha Yan was gone, Ninel giggled,some prank she thought as her boyfriend nearly got juiced if it hadn't been for her…  
**Me;I broke my record!Yay!**

**I am hosting a competition to write a shot One Shot**

**NeptuneXBao**

**First prize: Gets to use Neptune anytime and ** **OC will go directly to 3 of my future stories**

**Second prize: Gets to use Neptune anytime and ** **OC will go directly to 2 of my future stories**

**Third prize: Gets to use Neptune anytime and ** **OC will go directly to 1 of my future stories**

**For any more info just pm me **

**CN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hi !I' m back!**

**Well this is the info for the competition I am hosting…**

**Write a one shot **

**Neptune xBao**

**Rules:**

**No abusion(NO RAPE!)**

**No biting of neck(Neptune is so not turning Bao into a vampire!)**

**No killing**

**Any catergory +Romance**

**Catergories:**

**When they are adults:Neptune 22 ,Bao 25**

**Or when they are teens.**

**Neptune's info:**

**Name:Neptune Ocean**

**Age:12**

**Eye colour**

**Pale green normal**

**Blue sad**

**Purple sick**

**Light blue sleepy**

**Red angry**

**Gold mischieve**

**Silver apologetic**

**Looks:Skinny ,has fair skin and light blue hair with dark blue highlights,she has sharp teeth**

**Clothes:Light blue jacket with a dark blue hanky with raven eye prints on it,wears a dark blue track pants with ocean blue track shoes**

**Grey jacket with hoodie and matching track pants and black track shoes**

**Sleep wear:Black woolen jumper and pants**

**Personality:Vengeful,uses dark magic to protect herself due to a weak body**

**She loves horror ,she wants to be a cartoonist**

**She also love hanging out with Bao and Sophie,older sister**

**Crush:Bao,her eyes will turn pink**

**Bey:Twistails Neptune**

**Bey type an attack and stamina type**

**Bey aura:Ocean blue**

**Beast:Griffon**

**Moves:Divine Ocean:Like grand decalion except a griffon is riding it**

**Lightning strike:Griffon appears and lightning gets shot out from its beak**

**Planet alight: Plants crashes into each other(Also used by Venus)**

**After this move is launch ,there will be an explosion**

**Usually faints after battling a strong opponent**

**Bey:Red face bolt with a griffon picture,with its beak open**

**Blue energy ring with two griffons diving head first**

**Dark blue fusion wheel with Claws jutting out**

**Spin track with claws and wings jutting out(free spinning)**

**Tip:Orion's performance tip**

**Pet :Eos the griffon ,she is half eagle, half lion ,She has a similar blue hanky with similar prints of raven eyes and she is the size of 5 lions**

**She is smart and a fast flyer, she is one year old**

**Triton :He is a therizinosaurus, anklosaurus and dragon**

**He is 1 month old and make similar roars that of a lion**

**He uses his sharp claws and spiked tail as a weapon**

**Back ground: Neptune was once kidnapped by Pluto and nearly killed .Whenever she sees blood she will go into a vampire state for an hour**

**When she sees it someone must cover her eyes for 5 seconds ,and she will sleep for 2 hours**

**Sister :Sophie and Venus**

**Likes:Bao,Sophie ,Wales,Klaus,Eos,her powers,Aguma**

**Dislikes:Pluto,Rago,Her illness**

**Ok…prizes are…**

**1****st**** place: Get to use Neptune and OC will be included in 4 future stories**

**2****nd**** place: Get to use Neptune and OC will be included in 3 future stories**

**3****rd**** place: Get to use Neptune and OC will be included in 2 future stories**

**Consolation prizes:Get to use Neptune and OC will be included in 1 future story**

**Date line :30 August**

**ON WITH DA PRANKS!**

I will be adding Blaze into the stories but from this point onwards, no oc accepted.

Pranks by BeybladeFan1015 and me!You rock!

"Venus come here!" Ninel said as she pulled the thirteen year old girl next to her. "Geeee that hurts!" Venuswinced as Ninel had dragged her upstairs by the ear. "I want you to prank on …"

…

"Megumi,want a hairdo?"asked the dark magician, "Sure …" answered Megumi, not knowing it was a trick.

"Megumi?" a purple haired teen,accompanied by a orange-brown haired teen walked into the room, "Dynamis,Nile?What are you doing here?" Venus asked as she blocked the boy's view of Megumi , "wondering where Megumi is, have you seen her by any chance ?" "Noooo…" Venus lied, as Dynamis walked out of the door, Venus quickly pulled Nile next to her, " What have you done to Megumi, anyway?" "Imagine her hair like a porcupine…" Venus did a quick spell on Nile, making his hair stand up, "Ooooh…0-o" Nile replied as Venus reverse the spell and started pushing Nile out of the door. "Prank" Venus said as Nile exited.

"DONE!" Venus announced, as Megumi stared wide eye at her reflection, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" screamed Megumi as she hulled knives ,swords and other random stuff, including her portal gun at Venus, Venus quickly used her portal gun to transport her away from the angry Megumi.

"I 'm hungry…" a maroon haired boy complain as he slouched on the couch. "Bao… be patient…" Rex snarled as he put a chicken into the oven. "It's lunch time soon…" King complained as Kyarin sat down next to him, "Here…" Rex snarled as he passed a slice of cake to each of the boys and Kyarin, all of them took a bite and it ended up exploding in their faces, "BLEH!" coughed Kyarin, King and Bao, disgusted, Rex just laughed gleefully as the three teens went to their room to change, they ,well still hungry.

**Thank you showoffXD and BeybladeFan1015!**

**Previous:**

**Pinkie Pie from My little pony and Claws Ward and Sulley from Monsters INC, like it or not please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter has is specially for Lavender Roses of Faith**

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Neptune: Musca! Dump this not human creature out of the room!**

**Musca :*Tosses me into a pile of dog shit***

**Me: Bleh! WHAT KIND OF OCS ARE YOU?!On with the story…**

**9 pm at night**

" Ninel !Watch out!" Da shayan screamed the moment he opened the door, orchard flower petal bombs blasted Ninel, Ninel, being allergic started to rash.

Megumi laughed as Ninel had red rashes on her skin and Da Shayan fell on the floor after Ninel knocked his crutches away, "I LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

10 pm

" What is that for?" Sophie asked as Ninel pushed a large cannon,(Pinkie pie's party cannon)in to the hall, "REVENGE!" cried Ninel as Sophie shrugged and lead her sleepy younger sisters upstairs along with their boyfriends upstairs…

Megumi had took a shower and was about to lie on her bed when Ninel appeared and started blasting Key Lime pie at Megumi. "DYNAMIS!" screeched Megumi as her skin started to rash and her eyes turn watery. As Ninel ran out of the room, gleeing.

"HEY, I got an idea, let's play the pranks on our crushs !" said Neptune sleepily as her older sisters tucked the 12 year old into bed.

*Those who's OC is in this story, think of a prank for your OCs crush.

**Ok. Starts well, ends well…**

**Deadline for my contest:**

**Registration deadline: 20 August**

**Story submission: 20 November**

**PM me if you are entering**

**Like it or not ,please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: HELLO PEOPLE!**

**On with the story**

**Since Lavender Roses of Faith send her pranks first, THIS IS FOR HER!**

Neptune told Ninel and Megumi her plan, "That is an awesome idea! Tune !" Ninel said as Megumi responded, "I'll go first!" as Dynamis told her that he will be going back to mist Mountain in a week' s time.

Next day…

"You booked us tickets to Africa?" Ninel stared at her younger sister wide eyed, "No big deal, Ninel… money always come from my uncle Konzern!" Neptune smiled evilly.

_Flashback…_

"_Uncle Julian… (What Neptune calls Julian Konzern on purpose)" "Yes , Tune?" Julian said putting the book he was reading 'Money Minded' (Suits him) on his lap. "Can you book us four first class tickets to Africa?" "Sure…" Julian gave the money to Neptune while Neptune smiled mischievously…_

_End of flashback…_

After plane landed…

"MIST MOUNTAIN…here I come!" Megumi said as she immediately ploughed through the maze and through the obstacles.

"There we are! Everyone grab a paint brush and start your work!"

…

"See you sis!" Ninel said as she and the two dark magicians return home. "Let's see how Dynamis will react!?" Venus laughed as her younger sister had installed three CCTVs on the temple walls which will be linked to Ninel's labtop.

"And now, a little something for Da Sha Yan!"

"What is…this?!" Dynamis looked around his temple, he had arrived back but things certainly did not look right. The entire Mist Mountain Temple white with black zebra stripes on it and place many animal print furniture on it and huge plants in it. Dynamis reached a finger to poke a plant, but it reacted by biting his finger, "AAARRRGH! You busted plant!" Dynamis screamed as he shook the plant off.

That was when he spotted Megumi, sitting on his throne, reading a book about Africa.

"What did you do?!" screamed the violet haired teen, "Your temple looked too old so me and my gals came to give it a makeover, so doesn't it look awesome?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"That was hilarious!" Neptune laughed the moment the girls receive the video. "Da shay an, you are next!" Ninel said as she signalled the two girls to quit watching the video.

"Da sha yan?"Neptune looked at the boy who was lying on his bed playing Nintendo, "We can't do that now… his awake!" Venus added, "Do you two have a sleep potion…?" "Ya…"Venus said, handing the older girl a glass bottle full of blue green liquid, "It smells like mango mixed with orange or something…" Ninel said as they walked down stairs to hatch a plan.

…

Da Sha yan looked at the bottle with the mixture, ever since Pinkie trotted on him, he dislocated his leg, and can't get out of bed, he got so thirsty he drunk the potion, five seconds later , the Chinese teen fell asleep, "Now is our chance, Operation DYE DASHAYAN'S HAIR!"

The moment Da Shayan woke up was when Dynamis had come back from Mist mountain, with a laughing Megumi behind him. Bao had brought the older teen breakfast, creamy mushroom soup and garlic bread, the moment the golden eyed blader spotted Da Sha Yan, he nearly dropped the food, "HA HA HA!" the younger teen laughed, "Just look at ya!" the older Chinese blader stared at the younger teen laughing on the ground, looked for a mirror in the bedside drawer and looked, "AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!NOOOOOOOOOOOO!MY HAIR!"

What Bao was laughing about was that Da Sha Yan 's hair was dyed light pink and the yellow highlights of his hair a light green colour .

The older Chinese teen looked at himself in horror, the mirror, also must not have liked his new hair colour, shattered into thousands of tiny fragments.

**Well, hope you like it Lavender Roses of Faith!**

**The others who send their OCs in please sent the pranks on your OCs crush.**

**Those who wants to sign up for the contest ,deadline in 15 days' time…**

**Deadline for story submission…November Area**

**Details are on chapter 6 of This story**

**Like it or not please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: HELLO EVERYBODY! 11 days more to decide whether you are participating in my contest or not, I already have 2 one shots submitted, thank you Flame and Kyoya x Sandra!**

**HAPPY NATIONAL DAY ALL SINGAPOREANS!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

" Bao… pie?" Ka called, Ka has the same looks he has Kyoya 's hair but has bright green highlights, he looked at the younger maroon haired boy , who was lazily looking at a magazine, Bao looked up at Ka, grabbing the pie, (CHICKEN PIE~!) "Thanks!" Bao said as he ate the pie .

…

"KA !WHAT DID YOU DO TO BAO!" cried Neptune angrily, her eyes had turned red, Ka went to Bao 's room just to see the maroon haired teen , who was lying on his bed, his face had turned green, " Bao are you ok ? How was that ? You ate a two week old unrefrigerated pie!" "WHAT?!" Bao vomited, "Gonna take him to the doctor…" as Neptune helped Bao up and brought him to the doctor.

"HA HA!" Ka laughed, he took something out from a bag, "OPERATION TWO!"

" You need more rest ok Bao…" Neptune smiled as she brought the sick teen back…

Night time…

"Good Night…" Neptune said as she sleepily flung herself on the bed, "WHAT IS THAT!" screamed Bao as he looked at something wet , "THAT IS GROSS!VOMIT!"Neptune screeched , "HA HA!" Ka laughed as Neptune quickly used a wave of magic and flung Ka out of the room.

Next morning…

A couple more bladers entered the mansion, " Welcome everybody!" Venus welcomed the bladers into the mansion. "OK THE OFFICIAL PRANK WAR IS ON!" Ninel yelled, cheers filled the room.

**Me: Short chapter…**

**Please send in the pranks for your ocs crush , Song of Hope, I promise your prank will be the first one on the next chapter.**

**Those who wants to enter my contest, please pm me.**

**See ya all!**

**Big Mac(MLP): YUP…**


End file.
